


Stuck In My Head

by SmugdenSugdenDingle (smugdensugden)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Past Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Young Aaron Dingle, Young Robert Sugden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugdensugden/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: 19-year-old Aaron and 25-year-old Robert trying to navigate their newly-established relationship all the while hiding it from their loved ones.





	Stuck In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, don't ask about the timeline isn't accurate... not that I think you lot would mind, it's an au for a reason (I'm trying to convince myself lol)  
> based on this post: http://smugdensugden.tumblr.com/post/178239263792/smugdensugden-day-7-robron-au-what-are
> 
> more character will be added late :)  
> sorry if there are any mistakes hope you enjoy!

If the two were honest their relationship took both of them by surprise. It started out as nothing more then just a fling, casual hookups here and there, before they knew it, it turned into secret meeting spots, and seeking in and out of each other's rooms without being noticed. The pair lying about who they were with to their families, friends, where they were going and if they were continuing the honesty train the seeking around bit is what made it the most exciting. 

Their first “official” meeting, Robert, he knew who Aaron was, a Dingle, Chas’s son, he had seen Aaron around here and there through the years but they had never really talked. It was on an autumn day that changed everything, Robert had been back working at the garage, Cain rehiring him a couple of months before when Aaron had quit after losing Jackson and with Robert getting back to his education and his degree after the loss of Jack, he was grateful for the work. 

Robert had the opening shift that morning, working alone, he was finishing up a job from the day before when he heard his name being called out. “Sugden,” Cain stated making his way up. Robert looked over his shoulder from the engine he was working on to see Aaron and Cain making their way over.

“You alright?” Robert replied turning to face the two, grabbing the towel that was off to the side to wipe his hands.

“Aaron’s back,” Cain replied.

“Back?” He asked with a frown. 

“Working here,” Cain replied in his usual cold manner. Robert looked over at the Aaron who was stood behind his uncle, hand stuffed into the pockets of his joggers.“I need you to work him back into the schedule for the rest of the week,” he ordered.

“Right, I’m kinda busy,” Robert replied pointing behind him.

“Aaron’s here now, so problem solved.”

“Right,” Robert replied tossing the towel over to Aaron before making his way into the office area. 

“This is you’re one and only chance,” He heard Cain tell Aaron. The teen not saying anything at first, “You hear me?“ Cain questioned.

“Yeah,” The teen spat back.

“You boys play nice now,” Cain added before leaving Aaron and Robert alone.

“What’s wrong with this one?” The question causing Robert to jump slightly as he looked over the roster.

“What?” Robert asked.

“The car,” Aaron replied. “The one I’m supposed to be finishing up,” he added.

“Oh, right well I just finished replacing the fan belt… it just needs an oil change,” he replied. 

Aaron nodded before turning to the toolbox next to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours had past when Robert made his way out of the office with two mugs of tea. Aaron was under his fourth car of the day draining the oil from it.

“Made you a cuppa,” Robert stated. Aaron slid out from under the car standing up, “Cheers,” he replied taking a mug from the other man, he took a sip and immediately pulled a face.

“What?” Robert laughingly asked.

“How much sugar did you put in that?” Aaron asked handing it back.

Robert frowned, “What are you on about?” He asked.

“Taste it,” Aaron replied. Robert did, bringing the cup to his lips and instantly regretting it, he began coughing, “Oh god- yeah that’s a lot,” he laughed.

“I told you,” Aaron replied with a smirk. “All my teeth are going to fall out because of that,” he explained.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Robert replied with a chuckle. “Water it down a bit and you’ll be fine.”

“I’m not drinking the rest of that,” Aaron replied.

“Rude,” Robert replied. 

Aaron laughed making his way back under the car,“Make another one and I’ll think about having it,” Aaron called from under the car.Robert paused for a moment, he would never admit it then but Aaron had him and all it took was some remarks about overly sugared tea. 

Their first kiss, it was seven months to be exact when the two shared their first kiss. Months of working alongside the young man drove Robert mad. He had tried his best to distract himself with dates, but it didn’t work it never did whether the date was with a man or a woman, he had it bad even if he didn’t want to admit it.

“Right lads,” Robert said approaching the garage where Ryan and Aaron were working. The two turning to see Robert, “How do I look?” Aaron looked the other man up and down, he was dress in a blue long-sleeved shirt, a black leather jacket, & jeans. “Like a muppet,” Aaron replied swiftly. “Oh wait you mean right now?” he jokingly added. 

“You’re a right comedian you aren’t you?” Robert replied.

“What’s this all about anyway?” Ryan asked resting up against the car he and Aaron were working on.

“Have a date tonight don’t I,” Robert replied focusing on Aaron, whose eyes shifted back to the engine.

“Since when did you start caring what you look like,” Aaron replied from the engine clearing his throat.

“Since it’s mine and her’s third date and the chances of something happening actually are good,” he replied.

Aaron frowned at the response.

“I have to look my best.”

“If that’s your best then you’re in trouble, mate,” Aaron replied making his way to the toolbox.

“Ooh Aaron, do I sense a bit of jealousy?” Robert teased.

“Not my type mate,” Aaron threw back.

“Aaron, if you want to get me into bed, just say the word we can go back to mine,” he continued.

“Yeah, sure,” Aaron replied. “And I’m sure your date would appreciate you jumping into bed with a man,” he added returning to the engine.

“She knows I’m bi, hell she might want to join,” Robert replied. Aaron looked back at him with a look of disgust painted across his face.

“I’m joking mate,” Robert replied. “Just because you and Jackson were prudes-“

The sound of metal clashing to the ground rang out, Aaron turning and lunging at the other man, Ryan quickly getting in between the two men, “Easy,” he told Aaron. “He was only joking. He added pushing the teen away.

“He needs to get out of my face,” Aaron said through his teeth pointing at Robert over Ryan’s shoulder.  
“Just get back to the engine, yeah,” Ryan replied.

Aaron didn’t move.

“Aaron,”

Aaron backed away from the other man turning and picking up the tool that he dropped, returning to his work. 

“Right, well with that…” Robert began saying trying to seem normal. “I’m…I’m off,” he added before turning to leave. Ryan sighed turning back to the younger man. “Why do you let him wind you up?” He asked. 

“I’m not,” Aaron replied.

“Really, cause that just now says otherwise,” Ryan replied.

“Get back to work will ya,” Aaron spat.

An hour had passed when Aaron stormed off from the garage for his lunch, leaving Ryan to handle the work, he made his way into the pub to see his mum and Katie sat in the corner and Marlon behind the bar, “Burger and chips,Marlon,” Aaron muttered sitting down at the bar. “And a pint, please,” he added picking up the coaster that was in front of him.

“Aaron Livesy, saying please without being prompt too?” Chas stated making her way over to her son. “Quick question, who are you and what have you done with my son?”

“I can take it back if you like?” He threw back, his leg bouncing a mile a minute.

“Oh I know that face,” Katie replied with a knowing look.

“And what face would that be?” Aaron asked with a sigh turning his attention to the women.

“Robert winding you up again?” She asked.

Aaron shook his head with a frown.

“Jackson?” His mum questioned. 

“No,” Aaron answered promptly. 

“Well something is bothering you,” Chas explained.

“Yeah, you’re right,” He agreed. “You are, the two of you,” he added.“ You and you,” he stated pointing at his mum and her mate.

“Rude,” Katie replied.

“I came here to have a bite and a drink before I go back to work,” he explained, “Not to answer your questions,” he added as his phone began ringing. 

Marlon made his way out with Aaron’s order. Aaron pulled his phone from his pocket, to see Ryan calling.He sighed answering it, “What?”

_“There’s a call out,”_

“Okay and?” He asked.

_“I’m busy here, you have to go do it,”_

“I’m on my break,” Aaron replied.

_“Mate, Debbie’s out of the country, Cain’s out doing god knows what and I can’t leave here… so it has to be you,”_

Aaron took a slow breath in,

_“Aaron?”_

“Fine, I’ll be right there,” Aaron replied irritated before ending the call.

“Burger and Chi-“ Marlon began saying placing the plate in front of him.

“I’ve gotta go,” Aaron said interrupting Marlon as shoved his phone back into his pocket

“What?” Marlon replied. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

“I have to get back to the garage, give it to someone else,” Aaron replied hopping off the stool heading towards the exit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say Aaron was fuming as he drove with a jerrycan in the back of the truck bed heading to a lay-by outside of the village to save Robert Jacob Sugden’s ass for what felt like the millionth time would be a major understatement. The man seemed to run out of petrol more than he actually ran. He should have just stayed at the pub and had his lunch he argues with himself as he approaches the lay-by, seeing Robert stood outside his car, he pulled passed the older man parking the truck in front of Robert’s car, he killed the engine before hopping out slamming the door behind him.

“Aaron,” he states approaching the truck. “Hi… uh, thanks for showing up,” he added making his way over to the other man.

Aaron rolled his eyes, “Well thank Ryan for being snowed under, I was on my lunch break when you called.”

“Were you?” Rob asked. “Suppose I owe you a meal after this.”

“And a pint,” Aaron added after he unhitched the jerrycan making his way to the other man’s car. Robert following closely behind.

“Look, I wanted to apologize for what I said at the garage earlier,” he explained. “I was trying to be funny.”

“Well, you weren’t.”

“I know… I just… well you know me, I tend to put my foot in my mouth.”

Aaron didn’t say anything.

“I know Jac- I know how much he means to you… I shouldn’t have brought him into it,” Robert explained.

“Well, let’s just forget about it yeah?”

“Cheers,” Robert replied.

“Ryan said you were on your way back,” Aaron commented. “Date not go well then?” He questioned.

“What?”

“Your date?”

“Oh, yeah, right… she apparently got a better offer,” he lied, in his pocket. Aaron popped open the fuel door unscrewing the fuel cap.

“Aaron wait,” Robert blurted out.

“What?” Aaron frowned.

“Look…” Robert began taking the jerrycan from the other man.

“Rob, what are you playing at?” He asked.

“I lied.” He admitted.

“What?”

“About being out of gas,” he explained. “well not just the gas, everything…. I never had a date,” he admitted

“So you just like wasting my time?” He replied turning to walk away/

“No,” Robert replied stopping Aaron. “Look, I’ve been wanting to talk to you,” he explained

“We work together, you idiot,” Aaron replied.

“I mean on our own,”

Aaron sighed grabbing the jerrycan once more, heading back to the truck, “ I don’t have time for this,” he replied.

“Aaron, wait,” Robert called after him. 

Aaron placed the petrol on the bed of the truck, going to tie it up again.

“Aaron,” Robert replied reaching the man. 

“Just leave it, yeah,”

“Wait will you,” Robert replied grabbing on to the other man’s arm spinning him around. The two froze, eyes meeting, their breathing in sync with each other as they came together, eyes darting back and forth from each other’s lips. Robert’s hands quickly found Aaron’s face pulling him in their lips crashing together, Aaron reaching up to Robert’s arm gripping on to his jacket to steady himself.Robert took the first to move leading Aaron back towards the truck, Robert pinning him up against it, Robert letting his hands wander down Aaron’s body finding their resting place on his waist, he could feel Aaron tensing up under his touch, he pulled back slightly before Aaron pushed him away fully. 

“Wha-“

“I have to go,” Aaron muttered.

“I’m sorry,” Robert replied realizing he may have been a bit forward.

Aaron pushes passed the older man, Robert followed, “Aaron I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“ he began explaining following Aaron to the driver side as the other man climbed into the truck.

“Aaron just let me-“ he added but was cut off by Aaron slamming the door, the engine started up. 

“Aaron!” Robert called out afterAaron pulled away. 

Their first time, Robert had come by the garage at closing the day of their kiss to apologize to Aaron for being an idiot and before he knew it he was in the back of a client’s car bare chest and ass peeking out from his jeans that were pushed down enough, practically laying on Aaron. The garage dark and the only noise was the soft booming of music coming from the pub down the way.

“Rob,” Aaron muttered. “Robert,” he said louder.

“Uhm?”

“I think we better get dressed… before…”

“Right,” Robert replied remembering exactly where they were. Robert climbed out, pulling up his jeans and buckling them, he leaned down grabbing his shirt, he looked into the car to see Aaron hiking his own jeans up and buckling them. He stood up pulling the blue long-sleeved shirt over his head as Aaron climbed out of the back seat, moving to close the door. “That… that was something,” Aaron replied biting his lip as he leaned up against the car.

“Yeah, definitely wasn’t expecting that when I came here,” Robert explained.

Aaron didn’t say anything.

“Uhm…”

“I suppose it wouldn’t be happenin’ again,” Aaron stated.

“Was I that bad?” Rob laughingly asked trying to hide his disappointment.

“No, I didn’t mean…” Aaron quickly replied.

“Relax, I get it,” Robert explained. “Might get a bit weird seeing as we work together.”

“Exactly,” Aaron replied with a forced smile and a hint of disappointment escaping with his words.

“Back to business as usual then?” Robert asked. 

“Yeah,”

The two fell silent for a moment, “We just caused more work for ourselves,” Aaron spoke up.

“How’s that?”

“We’re going to have to detail this car in the morning,” he replied.

“Idiot,” Robert chuckled out with a smirk.

“Muppet,” Aaron replied with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: smugdensugdendingle.tumblr.com


End file.
